What would happen
by safera1997
Summary: This is a reverse fanfic. So Sookies the vamp, while Erics the telepath. This is my first story so please reveiw. I value what you have to say to help me improve.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story where the Sookie and Eric that we know and love are a little different. Sookie is a 1000 year old Viking vampire and our beloved Eric is a human telepath. Of course it doesn't stop there but you will just have to read to find out. I don't own much only the plot, I am just playing god with the characters. Thank you for choosing my story. See you on the other side**

* * *

(SPOV)

I have been sitting on this throne for ages. I thought owning a nightclub would be fun. All the people around. Willing to be fed off of. Nope, absolutely nothing is fun about owning a nightclub. There's the paperwork, the sitting around pretending to actually care and the feeding, well it's just too easy. Plus they all seem to taste the same after a while. I want something new. I never thought I would say that. Me, Sookie Northman Viking Shieldmaiden and vampire sheriff of Area 5, is bored of life.

Hmm, a human seems to think he can approach me. Ha, shall I kick him if he decides to touch me? Yes I think I shall kick him. He can be someone else's meal tonight, he is too pathetic. Most of them are. Flitting around wasting the short lives they have, hoping to be turned so it wasn't all meaningless.

I need something new.

* * *

(EPOV) Same night

I'm tired. Being a bartender is really tiring on the weekends. Everyone calling for the next drink. Why couldn't it be a Monday? We're closed on Mondays. Nope, it's a Saturday. This means I got another day of this; before I get my two days off. I cannot wait. I only took this job because it had a better pay than my last one and because Sam was struggling to keep up with the paperwork.

Maybe I could ask for the whole of next week off. No, I couldn't leave Sam to do everything. He's become my best friend since I started working here. Before I only had my brother and some friends who I have to admit were all girls. Tara Thornton has been my friend since preschool. She's African American and we were the outcasts me for a particular reason. While Tara just chose to be an outcast. She's a little, well, she's a bitch. She has an attitude and temper that she will use to rip you a new one. That's why I'm glad she's on my team. Plus when we got to high school she helped fend off the girls, who forgot that I'm strange just because they think I'm good looking.

Yes I know, you're not supposed to admit you know you're hot. But when every girl you pass thinks and says you are, how do you ever forget it?

Why did everyone here just go quiet? I turn towards where everyone is looking and there's this guy. He looks like he escaped from living in a graveyard. His dark brown hair is dishevelled. He looks creepy, like the guy you know is a paedophile but no one else will believe you. He walks over to the bar and I notice even his clothes look a little dirty. What the hell happened to this guy. Then I realise that I was focusing on his appearance so much that I couldn't hear him. You see I am a telepath, I can hear peoples thoughts. But this guy is a blank whole. Come to think of it, He has a slight glow to him. Is he a vampire?

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic and I hope it was good. Please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**On with the show. **

* * *

(EPOV)

The next thing to go through my mind is 'what is he doing here?' Why would a vampire come here, he's the first one to come around this way. He sits up at the bar and those around him just stare. They don't know what he is but they know he's from here; he's a hostile to them.

**_Who's that, why is he here?_**

**_Ugh he shouldn't be here._**

**_He's not from around here._**

Everyone's thoughts cram my head, all about this stranger in front of us. I'm a telepath. Everyone's thoughts are so loud with them thinking about this stranger. But I have a job to do. So I turn to the stranger fully. "What you drinking?" I ask him.

"Trueblood?" The stranger answered, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

"We don't have any, we did but they went bad. We might have some more soon." I hope he realises I'm treating him as the hostile he is.

"Then a glass of wine." Apparently not. Why would he want wine? Vampires don't drink, do they? Either way I fill a glass with red wine and place it in front of him. Sadly I still have to do my job, no matter who I serve.

He sits at the bar not drinking his wine, so vampires don't drink. Then why did he stay? No one wants him here. Except the Rattrays, apparently. They move over to the bar where the stranger is sitting. Denise asks him "what's yer name?" God can her voice be any more annoying.

"My name is Bill, Bill Compton" Well Billy boy you're an idiot for answering her. What kind of name is 'Bill' for a vampire anyway? I thought Vampires would have better names. Oh well, it's not my name at least.

"We need another pitcher here" Mack sniped at me, as if it's my fault they don't have a pitcher in front of them. **_Stupid freak, do your job. _**I just nod and well, do my job. I place their drink in front of them.

"Well isn't she giving him a show." I'd been too focused on the stranger, Bill, to notice Tara coming up behind me. Now that she mentions it, Denise is acting like the sl... Uh open woman that she is. .She's stroking her neck and touching 'Bill's' leg. Seriously?

Then I hear it. Denise's thoughts, **_I bet his blood will sell for a pretty penny, stupid dead creep_**.

* * *

(SPOV)

I kick the pathetic creature at my feet. No-one reacts, they're all used to it by now. Pam appears next to my throne, she seems anxious. Why would she be?

"We need to talk, somewhere private." Something is definitely wrong. Damn, I know I wanted something to happen, but really? We head into my office and I barely close the door before pam bursts out "Compton's back."

Well Fuck.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Maybe even love? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry that it took so long to update, I was ill on the day I was going to update. Then my college teachers dumped a shitload of work on me. They are so inconsiderate. Jokes. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

(EPOV)

Hearing Denise's thoughts caused a minute of indecision. Do I help the creep, or not? I looked around to see who could help. Sam was there and so were Sheriff Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur. Not the best help, but it'll have to do. I walk passed Sam and nod my head towards the back so he knows to follow. I find somewhere no-one could hear us.

"I need your help."

"With what?" He looks confused.

"The Rattrays are gonna drain the vampire." His eyes widen, and then go a little angry.

"Vampires can look after themselves." He goes to turn away but I grab his arm and turn him back.

"It doesn't matter if they can. There is something up with that guy and I don't like it. The only way to find out…" I leave it for him to figure out.

"Is to befriend him, or make him owe you one." Realisation sweeps his features. Sam doesn't look that much older than me but he's actually in his mid-thirties. He has taken great care of himself, his hair is a strawberry blond, and it's always a mess. He always wears plaid shirts with jeans. I guess you could say he's handsome. "Alright I'm in. We getting anyone else to help?"

"I was thinking getting Bud and Andy to help, just to make it seem legal." I roll my eyes at that.

"Alright, I'll go get them. Tell me when they're about to leave." I just nod in affirmative. We go back into the bar, Sam goes straight to the sheriffs table and I go back behind the bar.

"What was that about?" Tara murmurs loud enough for me to but no-one else. She sucks at whispering.

"I'll tell you later. You still staying over?" No, Tara and I are not dating. She's pretty, I admit that, but there's no attraction there. She's wearing a blue tank top with jean cut-offs. Strangely they suit her; they're feminine yet athletic just like her. She has her hair down in its little braids.

"Yeah, I don't think I could stand my mom tonight." Her mother is a raging alcoholic, always has been and probably always will be. It's a sad story but after her mom chased her all the way to my house with an empty bottle, Tara has been staying with me and my Gran more and more often. It's probably for the best, and I know that Gran is itching to ask Tara to move into the room she has in our house. Permanently.

"That's understandable, especially after getting fired. Again." I tease, while keeping my eyes on the Rattrays. Denise is still teasing the vampire; I think his fangs are down a little as well. He must be hungry; the way he's looking at her is a mixture of disgust and longing.

"Fuck you." She retorts back with a smile. We both laugh. I see Sam walking away from Bud and Andy's table. He nods telling me that they're going to help. Most people know there's something strange about me, but they won't admit what it is. Bud and Andy won't admit it per say, but they don't seem to mind when I give them a push in the right direction on cases.

I nod back at him, so he knows I saw. Then I go back to my job, while keeping an eye on the Rattrays. That is until I hear **_We got to get going soon or else we won't get this done in time, we'll drain him then leave him to the sun._**

That's my cue; I knock the bar with my hand like I'm bored. Sam see's this and goes over to Bud and Andy again. The stranger and the Rattrays get up to leave. I turn away, so they don't know I'm watching. After a minute me and Sam go after them. Bud and Andy following just after. I listen in to find out where they are and immediately locate them at the edge of the woods in a clearing. We go over silently, and see them fixing a tube to each arm. One was taking his blood the other was putting something in. What are they doing?

Me and Sam duck behind a car, while Andy and Bud carry on towards them with their guns drawn. When they are in a good position they raise their weapons and Andy says loud and clear "Stay on your knees, turn around and put your hands where we can see them." The Rattrays startled and tried to run, Andy fired and shot Mack in the leg, Denise stopped running when the shot rang out.

They were arrested while I went over to the Stranger. I took out the tubing on both arms. The liquid going into him was a silver colour. Then I saw that they tied him down with silver chains.

While I released them, I thought **_'if silver is a vampire weakness, them the stuff they were pumping into him must have been liquid silver of some sort. But what would it do to him on the inside?'_**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know there isn't a Sookie POV but that will come when it's needed. I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out there, but I'm hoping chapter four won't take as long.**

**Please Reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, my laptop stopped working (I really need a new one) but here it is, the first meeting. I am also very sorry that I seem to be taking time to update my chapters, I'm trying to sort it out but when I try to something gets in my way. It would also appear that most of this fanfic is going to be in Eric's POV, it is not that way by design it just happened. **

* * *

(EPOV)

It's been five days since the incident with 'Bill'. I have no idea what the Rattrays did to him, but he hasn't been seen since that night.

The last couple of days have been hectic. A woman was murdered, her name was Maudette. Me and Tara went to school with her. She was one of the girls that called me freak and yet tried to sleep with me anyway. She was strangled but had vampire bites on her inner thigh. And because my brother is a womanizer and fooled around, in the relative term, with Maudette, he's been questioned for the murder.

Work has been crazy, but it's my day off and I've been asked by Sheriff Dearborn to 'Check on the vamper', as he put it. So I got into my busted up car and drove to the Compton house, which is conveniently just across the cemetery from me.

It didn't take me long to get there, only fifteen minutes, but it seemed like more. I really did not want to go there, but Bud wanted a report and wouldn't go himself. Stupid cop.

I go to knock on the door and it jostles forwards into what appears to be a dark and empty house. I walk in and shout "Hello, anyone here?" I heard a slight sound, of what I think is music, coming from upstairs. I venture up the rotten stairs, they creak as I ascend. As I reach the landing I notice that the sound is coming from behind a closed door to my right. I go to the door and slowly open it, to find a morbid scene within.

'Bill' is lying in a pearl white bed. His skin, pale before, has the faint grey hue of death. **_Is he dead? Like dead, dead. _**No his hand moves slightly and he makes an unrecognisable sound. I walk closer but not too close, just in case. He makes that noise again and it faintly sounds like a word.

"Um, do you want some Trueblood or something?" I asked hesitantly only to receive a small nod. "I'll go find some then." **_How on earth is this situation awkward_**? I think to myself sarcastically.

I wondered around until I found his kitchen. I collected a few bottles of Trueblood, then headed back to the deadest looking undead I've ever seen. When I got back to the room 'Bill' is in I sat on the bed next to him and held the Trueblood to his mouth so he could drink it.

When he had finished I just put the bottles on his bed side table. He seemed a little better, but he was still week. He shifted slightly then spoke softly, "Thank you, I've been thirsty for a while but as you can see I couldn't get out of bed." I nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, "I mean you look dead. Is it what the drainers pumped into you?"

"Yes, the silver they 'pumped' into my bloodstream has weakened me. The silver has infected my bloodstream. I will get better in time but for now I will be in a weakened state." His voice has started to get weaker again. "I'll most likely starve before getting better though."

"Is there anyone I can call for help?" I finish the sentence silently in my head, **_I only ask because my grandmother would kill me if I don't._**

"Vampires have a certain hierarchy. The closest in this hierarchy is a vampire sheriff in Shreveport. She is the owner of a vampire bar called 'Fangtasia'. Go to her and tell her what has happened with the drainers and to me. She might be able to help. If you cannot go tonight that is fine I am able to wait." By the end he looked like he was falling asleep.

"I'll try." I might go in like a few days; I really don't like this guy. I also have this bad feeling like he deserves this suffering.

* * *

(Still EPOV) The next night

I convinced Tara and her cousin Lafayette to go with me to Fangtasia. Well, actually my Gran convinced Tara to go. I told her about my night and she told me I had to go 'Because it's the proper thing to do'. Then she guilt tripped me by saying that she hadn't raised me to be inconsiderate of others.

My Gran is in her sixties now. She has long hair, that used to be a dark black-brown colour but is now turning a silver colour. She is a firm advocate of growing old gracefully. None of this dying hair and plastic surgery crap. She raised me a Jason since I was seven; our parents died in a flash flood only a couple of days before she was allowed to take us in. She is what you expect of a grandmother, warm and kind. She is a little old fashioned but she doesn't let it stop her from moving along with today's behaviour. Although, she doesn't understand why Jason has to be a womanizer; even if he is a gentleman about it.

So after she guilt tripped me into going she went on to guilt trip Tara. She said "No true friend would leave their friend to go to a bar late at night on their own. Especially a vampire bar. I'd like to think that vampires can be friendly, but there have been attacks. Also the vampire haters seem to hate those who associate with vampires also." She left Tara to fill in the blanks which was; if he goes alone he might get put in hospital or worse. Tara said she'd go.

We were talking about when to go when Lafayette 'overheard' us. More like he was eavesdropping just for shits a giggles. Lafayette is like that, he is also very flamboyant. He is homosexual but it doesn't bother me, it was also very helpful with the girls who used to crowd me. Basically we would just pretend that we were a gay couple and they left me alone. I really don't care that he's gay, he's a friend and like Tara he is also very protective of me. How could I repay that rare loyalty with hatred, or even being uncomfortable around him? I know I said I only have female friends but even he refers to himself as a girl, never figured out why. Lafayette also has a little secret, his mother is in a mental facility as she has always seen or heard things that aren't there. Lafayette know that I know about her situation and even without me saying, he knows I won't tell a soul.

He heard us talking about Fangtasia and decided to join us, even without us asking. One thing we all have in common, we just love having fun. So we go together when we go or do something new so we can either be bored or have as much fun as possible as our little group. With as little family as we have we decided that we'd become each other's family so that none of us are ever alone.

So after work we all decide to go to our homes and get ready for the evening. Lafayette went to his house and me and Tara went to mine to get ready. Gran made us something to eat then after we finished we went to go get ready for the night. I had a shower then combed my shoulder length, light blond hair. Lafayette told us that Fangtasia's (I still think that's a strange name but it's not my bar) customers usually wear black or red. Well then, let's see what I got to wear. I pick out some nice black Jeans and paired it with a deep red shirt. I only button the shirt up half way so that a wing of a dragon tattoo that I have over my heart can be seen, and put on my usual black boots loosely tied. I then wear a gold necklace that has Thor's hammer on it. The necklace was a gag gift off Tara because she and Lafayette used to call me Thor. Get it tall (6 foot 4) hunks body with long (ish) blond hair. Either way I actually like it, as I am a secret Thor fan.

I head downstairs to meet up with Tara. She's not ready by the time I get downstairs so I sit with Gran while I wait. "I hope you all have a great time, even if you are going as a favour to someone else." My Gran reminds me.

"I know Gran, and I hope we do two. It's just this vampire that's sending me; I get a bad vibe off him."

"What does his mind tell you?" She asks, Apart from Tara and Lala, Gran is the only one that accepts me and my curse. She helped me learn to control it and how to block people out.

"I can't hear him. Mostly I think that's because he's a vampire. But I also don't want to misjudge just because I can't hear him. So I want to go tonight to see if I get the same feeling from another vampire."

"That sounds like a smart plan, I'd stick to it if I were you."

I smile, "Sure thing Gran." Then we hear Tara coming from the guest room. When she enters the sitting room she's wearing a fire engine red dress with matching shoes. She put on a little lipstick but didn't go overboard with her makeup like some women do.

"Okay if we're ready lets go to Lafayette's." Tara turns to leave after saying this. But Gran's voice stops her.

"Do you have phones? And how are you getting to and from this Bar?"

I pat my pocket saying my phones in there and Tara waves her bag which I didn't know was there as it's only big enough for her phone and a little cash. "We are taking a cab to and from the club." I answer her other question. I lean down to kiss her cheek goodbye. "See you in the morning Gran. Don't wait up for us." With that we leave.

* * *

(Finally SPOV) Same night

Six nights. Almost a week and Compton hasn't been spotted. Can't find him anywhere, is he hiding in a humans house or close to one? It would make sense of why we haven't found him if he is with a human. Maybe we should set a wider search of Area 5.

Pam wants to find him even more than I do. Especially after what happened last time we were in the same area. **_Don't think about it._** I remind myself. It was the night I turned Pam. Although I'd have preferred making a child under different circumstances, Pam has turned out rather well and took to being a vampire quite fast. We never spoke about that night after she had rose three nights after her turning. We spoke of it briefly or we cut around the main event.

I'm in my office behind my desk while thinking about Compton's return. I feel Pam getting closer through our maker/child bond. The bond we share is much stronger than most others. We don't know why, it's the same for me and my maker. If I am hurt Pam feels it as if she is the one being hurt, not just a shadow of the feeling. Sometimes it is a bonus, sometimes it feels close to a curse.

Pam doesn't knock on my door, she never does. She walks straight in with a grin on her face. Please tell me they've found Compton.

"I've found something for you." Please say they've found Compton.

"What?" I look closer at her face and correct myself. "Who?" Please say they've found Compton.

"We may have found someone who knows where Compton is. He's human. And gorgeous." She winks. Oh, so I get to have fun while finding Compton. My grin matches hers.

"Send him in here, so that I can get a look at him." I lick my lips. She wouldn't say anything about his looks unless he truly was gorgeous. She leaves and returns five minutes later. Knocking on the door, wow never thought it would happen, before opening it and standing just inside the door so that the door hides my visitor.

"Mr. Stackhouse is here to see you." She says with a grin on her face.

"Send him in." And she steps out telling him he may enter my office.

When he does my breath would have stopped if I was capable of breathing. He looked edible. He looked as if he would have walked around in my human days and probably have fit in better than I had. His blond hair fell loose to his shoulders; I wanted to run my hands through it while he was inside me. He was tall, about six foot something. He had broad shoulders, muscles to die for (not too big but not flimsy either) and a nice lean body. A fighters body, a hunters body. His Jeans fit perfectly showing off his strong legs. Then his shirt a nice deep blood red, only done up half way, showing off his pecs and what looked like the wing of a dragon tattoo. My mouth is figuratively watering and my panties are soaked, just from looking at him.

He didn't seem to notice me eye fucking him as he was doing the same to me. I smile; good he likes what he sees.

"So Mr. Stackhouse what do I owe the _Pleasure_?" I ask, putting emphasis on the word 'Pleasure'. Oh it is a pleasure.

He swallows while looking at my lips. "Uh, I was asked to come here by a Bill Compton."

"Why?"

"Because he was attacked by drainers and now has silver poisoning."

Not what I expected him to say.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I made it extra-long and gave you a Sookie pov to make up for taking so long. I'm going to try and get Chapter 5 out soon so that you can find out what happens to Bill, and our two love birds.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
